1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for supporting and aligning a flange relative to a stationary object where the flange is to be secured. More specifically, embodiments of the invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for supporting and aligning a pipe flange relative to another flange or a tubular member, such as a joint of pipe, where the pipe flange is to be fastened.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication and rework of piping systems, it is often necessary to position flanges relative to other objects to which the flange is subsequently fastened. For example, a flange may be positioned to facilitate fastening with joints of pipe or tubing, pipe fittings, such as elbows or tees, valves, or another flange. The flange may be fastened to these objects by welding, bolts or the like, when the flange is properly positioned relative to the object. In the case of bolt-type flanges, proper positioning of the flange typically requires the bolt pattern of the to-be-installed flange to be coaxially aligned with the bolt pattern of other flanges. Additionally, in the case of pipe flanges, the mating face of the flange should be substantially normal to the longitudinal axis of the pipe. The positioning of the bolt pattern and leveling of the mating face of the to-be installed flange assures mating with other flanges on pipes, fittings or valves when the piping system is installed.
Numerous methods and devices have been employed to facilitate positioning of flanges. Conventional methods include supporting the flange from above or below the flange to be near the object where the flange is to be fastened. The flange is then manipulated by personnel to move the flange into position using body strength and/or various hand tools, such as bars, wrenches, lifting devices, and/or alignment pins. While this method may be suitable for smaller flanges, for example, flanges weighing less than 50 pounds, the method can be hazardous when positioning larger flanges. The conventional methods are also time consuming and are even more hazardous when performed in a confined space.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for supporting and aligning flanges.